


The Doll

by Midnightcat1



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, The Madness of King Bob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Lily smiled after she viewed a doll on the ground. Inspired by the Recess episode The Madness of King Bob.





	The Doll

I never created Recess.

 

Lily smiled after she viewed a doll on the ground. ''What a beautiful doll,'' she said. She lifted the toy and wrapped her arms around it. Lily began to look back. Her eyes were wide as soon as a girl scowled and approached her. She blinked twice. 

''That's my doll. I dropped it,'' the girl said. 

Lily glowered. ''Prove it!'' She continued to glower as the girl seized the doll and tried to pull it from her. 

''Let's go to King Bob.'' 

The doll was tugged repeatedly even when the girls were in line. 

Even when King Bob was present.

 

 

THE END


End file.
